Did you really mean it?
by XxevilemoangelxX
Summary: ONESHOT! Set right after MR: 3. WARNING: maybe some spoilers, still haven't decided. FAXNESS!


**Hey, this fanfic has some spoilers if you haven't read MR: 3. If you haven't read it, then you should. It was great. Anyways, this fanfic is set right after MR: 3. ONESHOT. Hope you like it.**

**Did you mean it?**

We have been flying for hours and the flock looked like they were about to all right out of the sky.

"Let's rest in that cave down there." Everyone automatically descended to where I pointed. The moment they landed, they were out like a light, well everyone except me and Fang.

"Come on, let's go get some fire wood." I said to Fang. He nodded and followed me without saying a word.

When we had enough wood, we went back and started the fire. Quietly I sat on the edge of the cave, my legs dangling in the open air. I looked up at the stars. Fang then sat next to me.

"So, did you miss me when you left?" I said to break the silence. He looked at me and guess what, he actually smiled at me!

"Yeah, I did actually… Can I ask you something?" I waited patiently. "Remember back in the cave when I kissed you?" An involuntary smile came to my lips as I nodded. "Well, when you flew off, you said that you weren't sure. I was just wondering… Did you really mean that and you just weren't sure about us, or did you just say that because you didn't want to kiss such a repulsive creature like me again?" I laughed.

"Yes, I really meant what I said, and when I said it, I really wasn't sure."

"_When you said it?"_

"Yes, _when _I said it I wasn't sure, but now, I am."

Then I leaned in and kissed him, just like that. His lips were soft and worm against mine, but still firm. My hands seemed to have a mind of its own. They went passed his chest and into his hair where they tugged at the jet black strands of hair.

I felt his hands go around my waist and hold me tighter. Even though we were already close, I crawled on his lap so we were even closer than before.

I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and his tongue didn't leave a surface untouched. Then his tongue found mine. I felt a moan come out of me. ME!

But luckily I wasn't that loud to wake up the rest of the flock. I felt Fang grin against my lips and I muttered 'shut up' as best as could with his tongue in my mouth. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but I felt you grin."

"It's just that I like being the reason for you to be making those sounds." I felt myself blush, but then but a stubborn face on. Since I was still on his lap, I started to get up, but he only held me tighter, not letting me go.

"No, don't go, I'm sorry, but seriously. I'm happy that I can make you make those sounds." By now, I wasn't mad anymore. "Max, I love you."

At first I was speechless. Hw took me by surprise. Because I was taking too long to speak, he started talking again. "If you don't feel the same it's alright. We could still be friends." He looked down, probably thinking that I was rejecting him. My brain started working again and I found my voice.

"I don't want to be friends. I- I love you too." He looked up and I saw relief in his eyes. He kissed me again, but this kiss was shorter because he pulled away. I felt a little hurt at first, but knew the reason why he pulled away was because he wanted to ask me something.

"I was just thinking, you weren't sure about us when I kissed you in the cave, why are you sure now?"

"Well the moment that you left, I didn't feel right, like I wasn't whole. I realized that I only felt whole with you. And when I saw you after we were away so long, I felt myself again. And as we hugged, I knew that I loved you, and I couldn't live without you. I always knew that I liked you, but I didn't know how much. Being away from you made me realize that I want to be with you, and I'm serious, if you ever leave me again…"

"Trust me Max, I will never leave you again."

"What about you? When did you realize that you love me?"

"I've always loved you Max. Being away from you only made that love stronger. Even in the cave when I kissed you, I loved you, it hurt me when I left, but I didn't trust Ari, I was so angry that you let him come with us."

"I'm sorry… Always." Again he chuckled. Tonight was the lost emotion he showed ever, and I loved every minute of it.

"Yes Max, always, and I will love you forever, never forget that.

"I won't, so are we together now?"

"Yeah, I think we are." I smiled and laid my head on his chest, but I remembered something and looked him straight in the eye when I said this.

"Well, since you love me, and only me, I don't want you looking at any other girl like the way you look at me. Especially not cheerleaders. I didn't like it, it hurt me the way you were looking at them, I wanted you to look at me like that." He pulled me into his chest again.

"You know, I only did that to get you jealous. And I do look at you like that, you just never see me when I do it, but don't worry. Why would I want to look at any other girl when I can just look at you?" I smiled, pleased.

"Good, I'm the only one I want you looking at anyways." 

"Now that I got you, I won't let you go. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him again. As his hands slowly trailed up and down my spine, I shivered. He probably thought that I was cold because he instantly unfurled his wings and covered us both. After a few minutes of intense making out, I laid my head on hid chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart, and the warmth of his arms and wings around me.

**Well, there you go. Hoped you liked it. I f you haven't read MR: 3, you should. It's great! I cried on some parts, but mostly laughed. Max was on her game with the come backs. Hope you like it too. Please Review!!!**

**Cutiepie1993**


End file.
